gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMSN-008 Bertigo
The RMSN-008 Bertigo is a limited production Newtype-use transformable mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. One notable pilot of the Bertigo is Carris Nautilus. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Bertigo is a Newtype-use mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army during the 7th Space War to be used in conjunction with the MAN-003 Patulia to carry out Operation Lilac. The Bertigo has high mobility and features a flight form which allows the Bertigo to fly even under Earth's gravity. The Bertigo's 12 bits serve as its primary weapon. These bits are controlled by a Newtype pilot's brainwaves through a Bit Control System. These small beam weapons are all-range weapons, they are able to assault targets from multiple directions. Other weapons of the Bertigo include its two internal beam rifles, which are mounted on its wing binders. For close combat, the Bertigo is equipped with two beam sabers which are stored on the unit's forearms. Lastly, for additional firepower the Bertigo is equipped with two upper torso mounted machine. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close range armament of the Bertigo, this weapon is mainly used by the mobile suits of the United Nations Earth. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands. While in use, a blade-like shape is formed from superheated particle plasma. This superheated particle plasma blade can easily cut through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. The Bertigo's two beam sabers are stored on each of the unit's forearms. ;*Bit :The Bertigo is equipped with 12 bits which are stored in the unit's arms when not in use. These bits fire particle beam shots that can penetrate through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. These bits can easily overwhelm most opponents when used en masse. Notably, the bits possess enough firepower to wreck a GX-9900 Gundam X under concentrated fire. It is also notable that the Bertigo's bits are capable of functioning even under the effects of Earth's gravity. ;*Internal Beam Rifle :The Bertigo features two internal beam rifles which are mounted on the unit's wing binders. The beam rifle is a range armament that fires particle beams at a moderate rate. These fired particle beams can penetrate through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. ;*Machine Cannon :The Bertigo features two upper torso mounted machine cannons which are rapid fire weapons. Although these machine cannons do not possess the same level of firepower of the Bertigo's bits or internal beam rifles, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. Special Equipments and Features ;*Bit Control System :The Bit Control System is a system that allows a Newtype pilot to control bits with the pilot's brainwaves. ;*Flight Mode :The Bertigo features a transformation mechanism that allows the Bertigo to transform into a simple flight form and achieve flight on Earth. History The Bertigo was a Newtype-use mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army during the 7th Space War. The unit was meant to be used in conjunction with the mobile armor MAN-003 Patulia to carry out Operation Lilac, a Space Revolutionary Army operation aimed to end the 7th Space War with one decisive strike. The objective of Operation Lilac was to use the Patulia to destroy the United Nations Earth's headquarter. To escort the Patulia on its mission, five Bertigos were produced by the Space Revolutionary Army. However Operation Lilac ultimately failed as the five Bertigos escorting the Patulia were destroyed during atmospheric entry, while the Patulia crash landed on Earth. It is unknown how many Bertigos were created by the Space Revolutionary Army, however it appears that the number of Bertigos produced were low. One notable Bertigo is operated by Fort Severn's defense force in A.W. 0015 and is piloted by the Cyber Newtype Carris Nautilus, who believed that he could usher in an age of peace for the people of Fort Severn with his Newtype powers and the Patulia. This Bertigo is piloted by Carris when it is deployed alongside a small number of RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Types to attack the forces of the Vulture ship Freeden and kidnap Tiffa Adill, a Newtype, under the orders of Mayor Nomoa Long. Long intended to use Tiffa to pilot the Patulia. During this attack, Carris was confronted by a GX-9900 Gundam X piloted by Garrod Ran. Despite the Gundam X's high performance, Garrod is quickly defeated by Carris due to his inexperience, Carris's Newtype powers, and the devastating firepower of the Bertigo's bits. After Garrod is defeated by Carris, Tiffa voluntarily chooses to go with Carris in exchange that Carris spares Garrod's life. The Bertigo would be used against the Freeden again during a rescue attempt, this time battling against the new GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider piloted by Jamil Neate. Despite having lost his Newtype powers, Jamil's experience allowed him to shoot down the Bertigo's bits and defeat Carris's Bertigo. After learning that Nomoa Long true intentions to use the Patulia as a weapon of destruction to get revenge on the people of Earth for their actions during the 7th Space War, Carris became disillusioned of his path and deployed in the Bertigo to engage the Freeden a third time. Carris again was pitted against the Gundam X Divider, this time piloted by Garrod who had learned from his past experience and from watching Jamil's battle. This second battle between the two young pilots ended in Garrod's victory as he was able to shoot down the Bertigo's bits and damage it. After this event, Carris's damaged Bertigo was retrieved by the crew of the Freeden, who repaired it. The repaired Bertigo is piloted by Jamil when the mobile suit team of the Freeden battles the activated Patulia. After the battle with Patulia, the Bertigo was left in Fort Severn with Carris. Carris later deploys in his Bertigo to rescue Jamil Neate and the crew of the Freeden from being executed by soldiers of the New United Nations Earth. When Garrod, Tiffa, and Pala were chased by Shagia Frost and Olba Frost during their attempt to flee, Carris deployed in his Bertigo alongside the mobile suit team of the Freeden to assist Garrod. Carris continued to pilot his Bertigo in space during the 8th Space War. References RMSN-008 - Bertigo - Specifications and Design.jpg|RMSN-008 Bertigo - Specifications/Design Bertigo cockpit.jpg|RMSN-008 Bertigo - cockpit Sn-008-bit.jpg|RMSN-008 Bertigo - bit External Links *RMSN-008 Bertigo on MAHQ.net ja:RMSN-008_ベルティゴ